My Name is Rin and I'm a Badass
by AdmiralLegendarium
Summary: Illiterate, stupid, strong-headed, but that doesn't stop the Spawn of Satan to stop achieving higher. Strong - he might be, but why did Mephisto Pheles appoint him a bodyguard? Was the President hiding something? [WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE]


_Enjoy my wonderful story with horrible grammar, peeps ;y;_

_/cries quietly while grinning at the same time\\_

* * *

I'm Rin and I'm the most awesome person in the whole of True Cross. Wait... Does self-introduction need to be formal? Haa- nevermind, I'll go semi-formal. I'm Okumura Rin, spawn of Satan, and the best Exorcist you'll ever lay your eyes on. I have a younger twin brother called four-eyes. I'm pretty bad at school – cram or not, but I'm kickass when it comes to fighting and hands-on experience. I have a pet – or a familiar, a cat sidhe called Kuro. I've got quite a few friends. Suguro, Konekomaru, Kamiki, Paku, Godaiin – Shiemi's not a friend, she's a... um, let's say it's someone that I quite fancy... I have – had – a dad, he's a pervy priest, Father Fujimoto. Talking Biologically, my real dad is, well, Satan himself. I don't know my mother. I currently live in the small town of True Cross under the wing of Mephisto Pheles.

I'm Okumura Rin, and I'm a Badass.

* * *

"Mr. Okumura, you have failed me yet again..." Yukio sighed, holding the bridge of his nose with his two fingers, handing Rin report sheet with another hand. Rin had expected it – though every time he expected something he expected it made him sigh.

Yeah, he failed all his classes. Big red zeros painted the sheet.

"Again? You were supposed to be like, the best. It made me wonder you haven't surpassed me at these kind of things, Okumura." Suguro sighed, showing Rin his excellently marked report – all above ninety-six. Which earned him a Son-of-Satan's smack.

"What'cha got, Shiemi?" Rin peered over the blonde's shoulder to take a peek on her report. Considering she is a newbie in cram school – she's already good. Marks from seventy to ninety-five. Rin scowled and buried his face under his hands.

"Pretty much everyone is better than me..." he groaned ("Wow Rin, I didn't know you were half a whale too." Suguro snickered). "Just no matter how much I study..."

"That's because you can't read." Kamiki giggled. "Even my little sister can do better than you-"

"RIN! PUT OFF THOSE FLAMES, RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE BURNING THE WHOLE CLASSROOM!"

"BASTAAAAAAAARD!"

"OWWW!"

* * *

Hee hee, that's my problem. I couldn't control my emotions. My flames consume me like wild shadows. Wait – when did I become poetic? Wild shadows? Four-eyes must've put something in my food... a- a brain-boost tablet?

* * *

Mephisto shook his head at the half-demon, tutting. "You know very well that your execution has been suspended because you controlled your flames well... You were begging to have a second chance... have you changed your mind and decided you'd be executed after all? Silly boy..." He shook his head in mock disappointed while tutting continuously. Rin growled at him and punched his face – just to be avoided by Mephisto-Pheles-King-of-Time-and-Space-and-a-big-old-Otaku-who-is-the-President-of-True-Cross-which-is-totally-weird-considering-he's-a-maniac.

"It's too hard." Rin growled. "Why can't I be at least like a normal human or somethi-" Rin was silenced by Mephisto's long finger in front of his mouth, shushing him. He addressed the door. "Shizukana, come in here."

A tall man came in the room. He was odd – at least not as odd as Mephisto himself – but still weird. He wore an explorer's hat, a short-sleeve white shirt, a grey tie and a dark grey sleeveless jumper. He wore black trousers (for American readers, it's pasically British for Pants ;y;) and a loose hanging belt. His hair was white, slightly tinted with grey, and an Exorcist badge was clipped on to his belt. His eyes were round and little, and his pupils were slits. A black tail wagged behind him and elf-like ears were half-buried under his hair. He was like a Grayscale man- black, grey, white.

If he'd stand up straight his head would've reached the ceiling, but he walked towards Mephisto with his back bent, his head just about levelled as when Rin standing on his tiptoes.

"Allow me to introduce your bodyguard, Shizukana Satou. Though you call him Husky in public, for some reasons. He will be monitoring and protecting you from other demons or whoever approaches you with the intent of killing."

"Which means-"

"Yes, he will be following you around."

Rin scowled, glaring at the President. "Why? Is this some kind of joke? A body guard? God, I'm a not a child, I can protect myself already!"

"What? An adult? Where? I don't see one – hee hee hee!" Mephisto harked with laughter. This made Rin wanted to cry. He was mimicking Father Fujimoto.

"Not only he will protect you, Husky will be monitoring you too. At the end of each day, he will report to me on your behaviour, anything major that happened, etc."

"He's sounds more of a stalker than a-"

"Don't be silly. C'mon, say hi to him."

"Hi, you dildofaced thingamabob... whatever." Rin mumbled.

"You're a demon." Husky retorted, deadpan. Rin fell backwards in his chair.

"H-Wait-What?"

"I'm a demon too." He said, offering his hand. "Husky Matts. Nice to make you fall out of your chair."

Rin took his hand and shook it by the fingertips. For some reason he had a feeling he would not get along well with this guy.

"There you go." Mephisto smiled cheerily. "Now off you go, have a nice day!"

* * *

I hate Mephisto apart from the fact that he gives me 2000 yen each month. And now I'm stuck with this – this bastard. I'm stuck with a person who I haven't even known. Did Mephisto just picked a random stranger from the streets to protect me?

Man, some cheap guy he is...

* * *

The day was slow when the fact someone was following him all day long. And even more awkward, Husky never spoke one word after Mephisto introduced him to the son of Satan. He just nodded and shook his head when Rin asked him questions in frustration.

He left when Rin had his dinner and survived four-eyes' lecture of being-illiterate-makes-your-life-suck.

"So I heard Mephisto appointed you a bodyguard to monitor you. Husky, isn't it?" Yukio spoke as Rin prepared dinner in such rage he didn't realise he was chopping the carrots to dust.

"It's Shizukana, but the retard told be to call him a snow dog." Rin growled, shoving the carrots on to the already overflowing cooker. "I don't like him."

"Well Mephisto done the right thing." Yukio said, sighing. "You know Nii-san, what if one day suddenly you just disappeared off the face of Assiah? Someone must be there to drag you back. I can't be there with you forever, you know."

* * *

_The end /ded\_

_jk, jk x'D I will write more!_

_Check my deviantART! _

_** .com**_


End file.
